


Anatomy Lesson

by clio_jlh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Humor, Latin, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones likes to inventory all of Jim's component parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Уроки анатомии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028533) by [Dreaming_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat)



> Drabble written for one of the team_jones drabble fests, based on the word "located." Thanks to Plu for the beta!

"If you lie still and shut up," Bones had said, "you'll get a handsome reward."

But it was hard with Bones's voice rumbling Latin, each muscle group named and lovingly caressed. Jim went from impatient to turned on to totally blissed out, nothing existing but the sight and sound and smell and feel of Bones.

"The prostate is located just below the bladder and can be stimulated through the anal wall," Bones said, sliding two lubed fingers into Jim. "And that concludes our anatomy lesson."

"So what's my reward?" Jim asked.

Bones smiled, entering Jim in one smooth thrust. "Me."


End file.
